Soul and Memory
by nana-chan love naruto
Summary: Jiwa Ciel hilang entah kemana. Sebastian berniat untuk mengambilnya kembali, namun ada yang salah dengan jiwa tuannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul and Memory**

.

.

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso

.

.

Summary: Jiwa Ciel hilang entah kemana. Seharusnya Sebastian bisa meninggalkan Ciel, toh ia tak akan mendapatkan jiwanya. Tapi kenapa ia tak meninggalkannya? / Warning: time set antara part 1 sama part 2, alur hampir sama kaya part 2, typo, agak gaje.

.

.

.

Tubuh tanpa jiwa terduduk di kursi dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya cukup manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, kulitnya seputih porselen dan mulus tanpa cela, sepasang matanya tertutup menyembunyikan kedua manik berbeda warna – biru langit dan ungu kelam-. Ciel Phantomhive kini hanyalah tubuh tanpa jiwa, tak bergerak, kini ia hanya seperti boneka. Tubuhnya baru saja dimandikan oleh butlernya, ia memakaikan pakaian bewarna biru tua yang sangat cocok untuk Ciel. Butler tersebut menggendong dan meletakannya dengan lembut di atas kasur, ia sendiri duduk di pinggiran kasur. Tangan kanan Ciel yang dingin di genggam erat oleh butler setianya, Sebastian Michaelis nama butler tersebut.

"Bocchan," Panggil Sebastian, ia masih menggenggam tangan Ciel.

"Walaupun perintah anda sangat menyebalkan dan merepotkan entah mengapa saya merindukannya," Ucap sang butler dan mengecup punggung tangan Ciel.

Entah apa yang membuat setan tampan ini berbuat seperti ini, ia hanya ingin tuannya bangun, tanpa alasan. Apa mungkin ia ingin merasakan jiwa itu lagi? Ataukah ada hal lain yang ia sendiri tidak sadari? Ia rindu akan kedua manik berbeda warna, kelam dan cerah, ia juga rindu akan bentakannya, perintahnya, death glarenya, semuanya.

Kali ini Sebastian mengubah posisi tubuh Ciel menjadi duduk dan mengelus pipi mulusnya.

"Bocchan," Sebastian memanggil namanya lagi, berharap akan ada yang menyahutnya.

Memang sekarang Sebastian bebas melakukan apa saja, ia tidak lagi terikat oleh kontrak yang ia sendiri buat, ia bebas mencari jiwa lain yang mungkin lebih nikmat dari jiwa Ciel. Ia bebas melakukan apa saja pada tubuh di depannya ini, ia bisa saja meninggalkannya sekarang, ia bisa saja membunuh tubuh tanpa jiwa ini, namun entah mengapa ia tak mau. Sebastian tahu dimana letak kelemahan kontrak itu dan dengan mudah membuat dirinya tak terikat lagi dengan tuanya yang sekarang tanpa jiwanya, namun ia tak mau.

Sang butler setia itu memeluk tubuh tuannya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Ciel jika ia tiba-tiba bangun. Mungkinkah ia akan marah-marah? Memaki Sebastian? Menampar Sebastian? Atau mungkin merona? Siapa yang tahu.

"Bodohnya saya bisa terperangkap oleh mangsa saya sendiri," Aku Sebastian.

Sebastian membenamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Ciel, menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya. Namun hanya ada bau sabun yang baru saja Sebastian pakai untuk memandikannya, tak ada bau manis dari jiwa mangsanya itu. Hampa itu yang Sebastian rasakan.

Sebastian menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya agar ia bisa memperhatikan wajah manis Ciel. Tangannya bergerak menyingirkan poni panjang Ciel yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Sebastian saat menyukai wajah tuannya saat tidur, begitu tenang.

"Saya akan mengembalikan jiwa anda, tak peduli bayarannya, saya janji," Sebastian berbisik tepat di telinga Ciel, namun sayang tak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Ciel.

Sebastian memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, ia mencoba mencari jejak-jejak dari jiwa tuannya.

'Ah disana rupanya' Batin Sebastian dan membuka matanya kembali.

"Ne, Bochan sudah waktunya untuk pergi," Sebastian kembali menggendong Ciel dan meletakkan di koper yang baru saja ia siapkan. Ia menaruh Ciel dan memposisikannnya senyaman mungkin.

"Maafkan saya, ini tempat yang teraman yang saya pikirkan. Saya janji ini tak akan lama," Setelah berkata begitu Sebastian menutup kopernya rapat-rapat.

'Alois Trancy dan Claude lihat saja aku akan mengambil jiwa bocchan lagi,' Sebastian bertekad, ia langsung memakai jubah yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan membawa koper tersebut dengan lembut ke kediaman keluarga Trancy.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul and Memory**

.

.

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso

.

.

Summary: Jiwa Ciel hilang entah kemana. Sebastian berniat untuk mengambilnya kembali, namun ada yang salah dengan jiwa tuannya.

.

.

.

Sebastian sampai didepan _mansion_ keluarga Trancy. Diluar hujan deras cocok sekali untuk dijadikan alasan. Sebastian langsung menghilangkan aura setannya, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga.

_Tok tok tok_

Tak lama seorang _butler_ berkacamata dengan gaya rambut hampir sama dengan Sebastian membukakan pintu sambil memegang lilin di tangan kanannnya.

"Ada keperluan apa malam-malam begini dengan _Danna-sama_?" Tanya _butler_ tersebut dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tidak ada keperluan apa-apa, hanya saja saya minta bantuannya karena diluar hujan badai seperti ini," Minta Sebastian sopan, tak mempedulikan tatapan _butler_ itu.

"Maaf, kami tak-," Perkataanya langsung dipotong oleh seorang anak dengan rambut pirang dibelakangnya.

"Siapa itu Claude?" Tanya orang itu dan langsung mendekati Sebastian.

"Saya pengembara, saya meminta bantuan anda karena di luar sedang hujan badai, jadi bolehkah saya menginap disini sebentar saja?" Tanya Sebatian, matanya melirik ke _butler_ tadi, Sebastian merasakan bahwa dia iblis sama seperti dia dan menurut dugaannya anak didepannya ini adalah majikannya. Beruntung Sebastian telah menghilangkan aura iblisnya, sehingga mungkin _butler_ itu tak menyadari bahwa Sebastian adalah setan, sama seperti dia.

"Ah tuan pengembara anda boleh menginap disini, Claude siapkan kamar untuk tuan pengembara ini," Anak itu berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Saya mengerti," _Butler_ tersebut –Claude- membungkuk hormat dan berjalan mengikuti tuannya.

"Terimakasih banyak," Kata Sebastian dan masuk mengikuti sang tuan rumah.

"Apa tuan pengembara sudah makan? Kau tahu masakan Claude itu paling enak sedunia kau harus mencobanya," Kata Anak itu bersemangat.

"Terimakasih, Tapi saya sudah makan," Tolak Sebastian halus, lagipula ia tak membutuhkan makanan manusia seenak apapun itu.

"Tak perlu sungkan-sungkan, Claude siapkan makanan untuk tuan pengembara ini!"

"Sungguh anda tak perlu repot-repot," Tolak Sebastian lagi.

"Baiklah, oh iya apa yang ada didalam koper besar itu? Apa ada benda penting disana?" Tanya anak itu.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial hanya benda-benda biasa saja," Jawab Sebastian.

Mereka berjalan sampai Claude berhenti dan membukakan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Ini kamar anda tuan," Kata sang _butler_, matanya masih menatap penuh curiga pada Sebastian.

"_Danna-sama_ sudah waktunya anda tidur, sudah malam," Kata _Butler_ itu lagi.

"Baik-baik, tapi gendong aku sampai kamar," Kata Tuan rumah dan bergelayut manja pada _butler_nnya. Claude langsung patuh dan menggendong tuannya ke kamarnya.

'Ah, kapan _Bocchan_ bisa semanja itu padaku,' Batin Sebastian, sepertinya '_butler_' yang satu ini iri melihat '_butler_' yang satu lagi.

Sebastian langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Ia langsung memperhatikan dengan seksama kamar yang akan dipakainya selama semalam ini, kalau-kalau ada tempat persembunyian untuk menyembunyikan _Bocchan_nya ataupun ada benda-benda yang mendukungnya untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Selesai memperhatikan ruangan itu, ia meletakan kopernya diatas kasur dan membukanya. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh tanpa jiwa Ciel sambil mencari keberadaan jiwanya di _mansion _ini. Sebelumnya Sebastian hanya mencari secara singkat jiwa tuan mudanya, kali ini ia benar-benar mencari secara teliti jiwa tuan mudanya.

Sebastian menyeritkan alisnya, kenapa jiwa Ciel 'hidup'. Seharusnya jiwa tanpa tubuh hanya akan mati. Apa mungkin jiwa Ciel dimasukan ke tubuh orang lain? Jika begitu bukankah tuannya itu akan langsung memanggilnya?

'Aku harus memeriksa _mansion _ ini secepatnya,' Pikir Sebastian dan kembali memasukan Ciel ke kopernya dan menutupnya.

'Satu.. dua.. ah satu manusia dan lima setan. Cih kurasa ini akan sedikit sulit,' Pikir Sebastian dia merebahkan badannya dikasur, sepatunya masih menempel pada lantai.

Sebastian menutup matanya mencari keberadaan jiwa Ciel lagi, hanya memastikan tempat diamana jiwa Ciel dan tubuh asingnya. Letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kamar Sebastian. Ia hanya perlu mengendap-endap dan memastikan dugaannya. Ia berjalan tanpa suara sambil membawa kopernya. Ia berjalan sangat cepat namun tanpa suara, tanyakan pada Sebastian bagaimana caranya berjalan secepat itu tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Sebastian membuka pintu kamar jiwa tuannya. Ia melihat seorang perempuan melihat kearah luar jendela, matanya menerawang sesuatu, bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar akan kehadiran Sebastian. Rambut perempuan itu bewarna abu-abu kehijauan sama seperti Ciel. Sebastian melangkah mendekati perempuan itu, namun perempuan itu sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan Sebastian. Wajar saja, sedari tadi Sebastian menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Ia harus berhati-hati bukan mengingat ada lima setan disini. Perempuan itu menoleh saat Sebastian memegang pundaknya. Matanya bewarna sama seperti Ciel, wajahnyapun mirip dengan Ciel. Bisa dikatakan perempuan ini seperti versi perempuannya Ciel. Perempuan itu melihat Sebastian dan seketika keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"_Bocchan_," Panggil Sebastian, Perempuan itu melihat Sebastian horror, seperti melihat setan saja. _Well_ yang ada didepannya memang setankan.

"Si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau memanggilku _Bocchan_?" Tanya perempuan itu, ia mundur selangkah mencoba menjauhi orang yang tak dikenalnya ini.

Hampir saja ia jatuh dari jendela kamar, namun dengan sigap Sebastian menahan tubuh perempuan itu agar tak jatuh.

_Deg_

'Siapa orang ini? Kenapa suaranya begitu familiar? Kenapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan orang ini? Kenapa orang ini memangilku _Bocchan_?' Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di kepala perempuan berponi panjang hampir menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

"_Bocchan_, anda lupa pada saya?" Tanya Sebastian tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau siapa, jangan berkata seolah-olah kita saling mengenal!" Bentak perempuan itu dan mendorong Sebastian sekuat tenanga, Tapi Sebastian tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Saya mengenal anda, Ciel," Kata Sebastian dan sedikit menjauh karena ia meresakan Claude sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Keringat dingin tambah deras turun dari pelipisnya. Ia merasa mengenal laki-laki di depannya ini, Tapi siapa? Ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

Sebastian akan langsung pergi kalau saja Ciel tidak jatuh terduduk sambil salah satu tangannya memegang kepalanya. Secara reflek Sebastian langsung mendekati Ciel dan memegang pundaknya, mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuhku!" Bentak Ciel dan menepis tangan Sebastian.

_Duak_

Pintu kamar Ciel terbuka oleh Claude.

"Sudah kuduga kau adalah Sebastian Michaelis," Kata Claude ia menurunkan Alois dari gendongannya.

Mendengar nama Sebastian Michaelis mata Ciel langsung membulat. Ia sangat yakin pernah mendengar nama itu bahkan sering mengucapkannya, tapi dimana?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ciel-ku?" Tanya Alois dan mendekati Ciel, namun dengan cepat Ciel menghindar dan menjauh dari Alois. Ciel merasa tidak satupun orang di ruangan ini yang dapat dipercayainya.

"Ah ketahuan ya," Sebastian langsung membuka jubah yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu.

Ciel melihat Sebastian, lagi-lagi matanya membulat. Ia sangat mengenal wajah itu, tapi ia tak dapat mengingatnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, perutnyapun mual entah mengapa.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Claude sinis.

"Wah-wah dimana letak kesopananmu _Butler_?" Tanya Sebastian dan menantang mata sinis Claude dengan mata merah menyala miliknya.

"Untuk apa sopan terhadap tamu tak diundang," Jawab Claude tak mau kalah. Ia bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pisau bewarna emas miliknya.

"Lebih baik jadi tamu tak diundang daripada jadi pencuri, ya kan?" Sebastian juga mengeluarkan pisaunya yang bewarna perak.

'Pisau itu... aku sering melihatnya. Pisau itu selalu melindungiku dari orang-orang yang mau melukaiku. Argh kenapa aku tak dapat mengingatnya?" Batin Ciel 'Kenapa semua hal dari orang itu begitu familiar?'

"Ugh… Blergh," Ciel mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi, semua ini membuatnya mual.

"_Bocchan_/Ciel!" Teriak Alois dan Sebastian bersamaan, sedangkan Claude ia melemparkan pisaunya ke arah Sebastian.

Sebastian langsung menangkis pisau Claude dengan pisaunya. Walaupun jarak Alois lebih dekat dengan Ciel, tapi Sebastianlah yang pertama kali sampai. Sebastian langsung menggendong Ciel dengan salah satu tangannya yang kosong dan keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Ciel sendiri sudah pasrah dan lemas, namun Ciel merasa nyaman dengan tangan Sebastian.

"Claude!" Bentak Alois. Ia langsung mendekati Claude dan menarik bajunya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengejar Ciel tadi?" Tanya Alois dan mengelus pipi Claude.

"Yang menjadi tanggung jawab saya adalah keslamatan _Danna-sama_ bukan Ciel-sama," Jawab Claude dan menatap Alois dengan datar.

"Cih, jangan sampai Ciel mengingat ingatannya," Gumam Alois dan melepas cengkramannya pada baju Claude.

.

.

.

Gomenasai Nana updatenya lama banget. Semoga para readers puas sama fanficnya. Kira-kira kurang apa? Kecap? Sambel? #Apaini


End file.
